Love's Strength
by mexicanagrl
Summary: This story I wrote cause I was bored. It's a crossover of different anime but the main focus is on the Anime Inuyasha. It's a bit of a twist as well!YEA ME! I'm not good at giving a summary so here it goes: Kagome is a demon in the past named ShaoLin, she
1. Ch 1 Shao lin, the born demon pri

**Love's Strength**

**Ch. 1 Shao-Lin, the born demon princess**

* * *

"wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" came the cry of a newborn.

"Shhhhhh, there, there my pup every things alright." said a feminine voice to her child, cradling the newborn gently and lovingly

In came three girls and seven young men followed by an older man, they all gathered around the woman and pup, smiling and cooing at the pup all the while congratulating the women.

"Goku, look she's has your ears." said the woman to her mate

"Oh she's sooooooooooooo cute!" came the voice of their 2nd daughter Kieone

"She has such a beautiful complexion, like mother!" said their 3rd daughter Ayeka

"We'll get to teach her how to be a lady." said the 1st daughter named Aaya

"She looks like a brat." came the voice of their 5th son Trunks

"Yea an adorable brat." said their 6th son Rath as he touched her ears

"Look she got the tail!" exclaimed their 1st son Tamahome

"She's beautiful." said their 2nd son Kenshin as he looked at the newborn pup

"She's going to be a looker when she gets older." said Gohan their 3rd son

"HaHa, yea she will. Watch out Aaya, our little sister's coming through." laughed Goten their 4th son

"Hmph whatever." said Aaya as she flipped her hair back

"I don't care how beautiful they think she is I'll kill them for even looking at her." said their 7th son Kyo as he crossed his arms

"Giggle my children go on and wait outside for us, please tell us when Helios is here k?" asked the woman

Once they were gone Goku bent down and gave his mate a sweet kiss earning a small purr from her.

"Goku, what do you think she'll be like?" asked the women

"I don't know Serena, but...she's beautiful just like her mother." Goku said nuzzling her cheek

"My love what shall her name be?" asked Serena

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Goku thought as he looked at his daughter, then his eyes fell upon the moon outside the window its light bathing his pup in goddess-like beauty

"Shao, its perfect." he said looking at his mate and daughter

"Lin, how bout that. Shao Lin." Serena said nuzzling her pup lovingly

"Shao Lin? Moonlight Rose, its most fitting. She is a Moonlight Rose." said Goku as he patted the hair a top the pup's head

"It's exciting, what kind of princess." said Serena

"Mother, Father, Helios has arrived." came Tamahome as he opened the door

"Oh, we should go Goku. It's time to introduce our daughter to the Kingdom love." Serena said getting up with the help of her mate.

Once outside they let Helios take the pup and smiled at Serena and Goku and walked outside followed by the parents. He walked to a temple and placed the pup on the pedestal, the whole kingdom was gathered around the temple. Helios raised his hands for silence. He then stuck his hand in some water and sprinkled it over her, the moon shone upon the pup once more.

"_**Great Spirits come!**_

_**A pup has been born,**_

_**Present her with your gifts,**_

_**Her name is Shao Lin Himura.**_

_**Grace her with your presence Great Spirits,**_

_**Give her your protection oh mighty ones**_!"

The wind blew hard and the water hit the edges of cliffs with excitement.

Then came loud voices:

"_Shao Lin Himura, pup born of the moon. _

_Child born of Serena and Goku,_

_We are the Great Spirits._

_You are under our protection_

_You are the one that will be known as 'the one that has no rival'_

_We will present you with gifts 'one that has no rival'"_

_"I am Suzaku spirit of the south_

_I present you with unrivaled beauty_

_That you may have the beauty of the moon itself _

_and that of a beautiful pink rose."_

_"I am Seiyu spirit of the west_

_I present you with unrivaled power _

_That you may have the power of a thousand armies_

_This I give you with pride."_

_"I am Genbu spirit of the north_

_I present you with unrivaled wisdom_

_That you may have the wisdom of a thousand scholars_

_The strategic mind."_

_"I am Byoko spirit of the east_

_I present you with unrivaled strength_

_That you may have the strength that matches but one _

_This I give you use it well young one."_

_"I am Pegasus spirit of Elysion_

_I present you with an unrivaled voice_

_those not even songbirds may rival you_

_May you use it well."_

_"I, Suzaku, give you the power of fire_

_the power to do well or bad with it_

_use your power to your wishing young one."_

And with that they were gone, Helios picked up the pup and held her so that all could see and said:

"This is your new princess! Shao Lin Illuzer Kimiko Sahoma Himura!"

Applause were heard and Helios gave the pup back to Serena and Goku, they walked to their castle and were walking up the stairs, Shao Lin asleep in her father's arms. Once they were there she laid the pup in her bed and went to join her mate on their own.

"My love you seem extremely happy about this pup, it's not like she's our only daughter or is it because she is the second to be blessed with an element power?" Goku asked holding his mate

"Its not that Goku, its I don't know but I feel like she too might be 'cursed' like Kyo I just feel I need to protect them more then the other pups. If she is I still love her the same she's my pup just like my other pups. And she's just too adorable!" She squealed looking at her mate

"Hahahahaha, yea she is. She looks like her mother." he said to his mate lying down

"She has your ears, tail, and hair my mate." Serena said hugging him

"Hahahahaha, my love we need to sleep tomorrow we have a long day." Goku said

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Serena asked

"Tomorrow we meet Shao Lin's future mate. He's one year. " Goku answered

"Oh, what's his name? What's his parents like?" She asked looking at him

"Remember Inu Tashio and his mate Izyoi?" He asked looking back at his mate

"Yes I do they seemed so happy, they are so cute together." Serena said in excitement

"Well, they had a pup remember? And his name is Inuyasha, Inu Tashio and I have arranged for them to wed when they are of age." Goku said

"Hmmmmmmmmm, Shao Lin Illuzer Kimiko Sahoma Himura, my pup you will be great one day." she said as she fell asleep.

But, will this happiness last? What will happen with this young princess?


	2. Ch 2 Bewitching beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha tear tear and I don't own Chrono either.However I do own Kiori and I own Shao-Lin, even though Kagome is her in this story I own the character she portrays, so there! LOL : ) Okay on with the story! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2 Bewitching beauty**

_**15 years later**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run! She's coming! Hide the children!" came the shriek of a women running through the village

Screams and people were everywhere as they searched for a suitable hiding place. Then came a fierce howl that pierced the sky with its hunger, hunger that the village knew, hunger for blood. A loud boom came from the edge of the village and the screams of pain filled the air. A figure stepped into a house and grinned at the sight before her and the scent that filled the air, the scent of fear and trembling figures in a small corner.

"Please spare my children and take me as your fill demon, I beg of you." said the women crying and pleading

"Hahahaha why that would be leaving the poor pups all alone now wouldn't it? Don't worry I'll send them off to you after I've finished you." came the evil voice of a women as she licked her lips as if she was ready to drink the finest wine, she raised her blood filled claws and grinned once again and all was heard was a painful scream and child-like cries.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Hm, you guys hear that?" asked Inuyasha a young half-demon of 16

"Yea and it didn't sound like they were having a party." said Miroku a monk of 16 answered

"We should check it out guys. Kilala lets go." said Sango a demon-slayer of 15, as she suited up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu

"She's right; we need to go to their aid right away. Those screams gave me a bad feeling." Miroku stated getting on top of Kilala

"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said taking off towards the village Kilala behind him

'I don't have a good feeling about this, the air is filled with blood and its heavy.' thought Inuyasha as he ran through the forest

* * *

(By the river)

"Is the food ready Kiori?" asked a tall and handsome man with amber eyes and purple hair as he looked over a young girl's shoulder.

"Hehe, almost Chrono-san. I wonder when Shao Lin-san's coming back." said Kiori as she kept to cooking, Kiori was a half-demon with long red hair and green eyes with dog ears on top of her head and her tail.

"I'm back, how were things while I was gone?" asked a voice walking upon the small camp

"Hm, I see you had fun. How was the hunt Shao Lin?" asked Chrono as he looked at the figure that walked into there camp

"Hahaha, it was quite amusing Chrono. You should have come it was...tasteful." answered Shao Lin licking her lips

"I really wish you both would stop hunting humans. Your taking a life." said Kiori as she poured the stew into bowls

"Hmph, no one asked you." said Shao Lin as she went to the river "I'll be back I'm going to take a bath, Chrono take care of things while I'm gone." Shao Lin said taking off

"Uh, I just don't get it." Kiori sighed as she handed Chrono a bowl a stew

"What? Shao Lin? Don't try to understand her, she's a complicated girl. Don't be so hard on her; she's been through a lot in her life. She sea's her life as an glass that's empty." Chrono said as he ate

'But...she has friends. Why won't she just let herself close to us?' thought Kiori as she stared at her stew

* * *

(Hot spring)

"Finally, peace and quiet." sighed Shao Lin as she laid back and relaxed

'I shouldn't have snapped at Kiori, she meant well. But, it's not her business she should worry about herself. Uh, I'm so tired. But, I will not stop till I get my revenge, I will make the human race pay for what you have done Kikyo. You took my brother and my family from me and now the humans will pay the price.' thought Shao Lin as she got out and changed into her clothes

* * *

(Village)

"This...is horrible." said Sango as she stared at the sight before them

"It's so sad." said Miroku as he looked everywhere

"Who ever it was they made sure no one got away alive." Inuyasha said looking at the village or...what was left of it.

The entire village was in flames that seemed to have died down and homes were burn down and destroyed, many bodies were torn and mangled, blood was every where. But, what was worst was amongst the bodies there where either dead children or children crying for their mother's.

"Who would do this?" asked a terrified Sango

"Sango, Miroku take care of things here. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said as he took off.

* * *

(Through the forest)

'I smell it, blood. The scent of the killer, its-its...so sweet. Smells like pink roses and sweet honey. Ack! Focus it's a killer.' thought Inuyasha as he came into a camp site

"Huh? Oh, are you looking for something sir?" asked Kiori as she stood up from her place by the fire where she was making tea; she stared at Inuyasha for a bit and put out her hand to shake his hand.

"Hello sir I'm Kiori and you are?" she said smiling

"Oh, I'm-" he was cut off when a huge figure appeared in front of Kiori in fighting stance

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" growled Chrono as he stood in front of Kiori ready to fight, Shao Lin left him to protect Kiori and he wasn't going to fail her.

"Are you the demon who attacked the village?" Inuyasha growled back getting into fighting stance

"Hm, no but even if I was I wouldn't tell you." Chrono said

"I can smell the scent of the one who attacked the village, you know where they are don't you!" Inuyasha growled reaching for his sword

"Again, if I know I wouldn't tell you." smirked Chrono reading his claw for attack

"Heh, well I'll just have to force it out of ya won't I?" Inuyasha said as he unsheathe his sword

"Bring it half-breed, I've been waiting for a good fight." said Chrono as he got ready to charge, before Inuyasha could lift his sword Chrono had him by the neck, pressing his claws as to draw blood

"I won't allow you to find Shao Lin; I must protect her from hunters like you!" Chrono growled with malice, pressing harder.

"So...you knew ...where she was!" growled Inuyasha as he struggled to breath

"CHRONO!" came a voice

"What!" growled Chrono

"Release him, now." Shao Lin demanded, walking on to the scene

"But he-"

"NOW!" Shao Lin yelled

Not happy, Chrono let go of Inuyasha and walked back to his place by the fire. Inuyasha struggled to breathe and stand up, but Shao Lin helped him up and walked him to the hot springs. Once there she began to clean his wounds.

"Hm, they look deep but not enough to make you unstable. You do need to stay here till they completely heal, your lucky he didn't release the poison or you'd have been beyond my repair." she said as she finished up

"You attacked that village didn't you?" Inuyasha asked looking at her

"Yes." she said simply with sadness in her eyes

"You won't get away with it." he said with malice as his hand grabbed her neck

"Hahahaha, what are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead, I don't mind. I live for the day I die." Shao Lin said, her bangs covering her eyes

"What? Just like that? You'd let me kill you?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes

"Why not? I'm a killer, a monster that thirsts for blood. Did you actually think I killed that village on will? We all have an inner shadow." she said looking into his eyes. Inuyasha let her go and felt guilt it was then he realized

"You're a hanyou." he said looking at her

"Yes I am, and you're a half-demon correct?" she asked rubbing her neck

"Yea, sorry." he said

"Hm, don't worry I've had worse." she answered

"My name is Shao Lin." she said

"Inuyasha." he responded

After that a silence fell upon them as they sat there and for the first time since he met her he took her appearance in. And to him there was one word to describe her, gorgeous! She had long silky-glossy beautiful black hair with purple and brown streaks, with the most adorable black dog-ears with pink interior, and she had the most beautiful eyes they where silver-blue, and did she have a body! She had curves in all the right places, she wore a Chinese dress that showed both her belly button and the area between her breasts with a slit on each side of her legs. She had a sword tied to her back and one on her waist, she had fangs and claws, and she also had a tail that was black tipped silver.

"So, you came looking for me, huh?" Shao Lin asked breaking the silence as she looked at Inuyasha in turn looked at her

"Uh, um , yea. I mean I had to avenge the death of those people. But, now I don't know what to do. I can't kill you, it'd be taking a life." he said looking at the ground

"Vengeance. It takes ones restless-thirsting soul so far, sometimes too far. It can turn the sweetest being into a monster." she said looking at the water

'Huh?' he thought as he looked up at her

"Let us go, I wish not to worry Chrono and Kiori any longer." Shao Lin said as she stood up and waited for Inuyasha to follow her

"Hmph, I ain't going. Your friend doesn't seem to like me any way so I'll just go." Inuyasha said standing up, losing balance. Shao Lin caught him and held him up

"Yea right, in your condition you won't even make it one foot. Besides, it's dangerous out there you won't make it out of here alive. And being a young male demon, Heh let's just say you'll have a lot of pups by the end of this season." she said helping him along the path to the campsite

"Stay for a while, your neck wounds need to heal and you won't make it out alive." she said as they reached the camp

"Shao Lin, are you hungry?" Kiori asked

"Yes, Inuyasha would you like some?" Shao Lin asked as she helped him sit down, taking her place beside him

"Uh, yea sure." he said taking the bowl of stew, all the while receiving glares from Chrono

"Chrono, quit staring. You'll burn a hole and that I won't be able to heal." Shao Lin said as she ate

"Shao Lin how can you let a man who was haunting you down stay and even speak to you and live to tell it!" Chrono growled

"Are you questioning me Chrono?" she asked smiling dangerously as she looked up at him

"No I just- never mind." Chrono said drinking his tea

"So Inuyasha, where do you come from?" Kiori asked

"Huh? Oh, from the east." he answered

"Oh, Byoko domain. I hear it's quite nice and peaceful." said Shao Lin

"Yea, Shao Lin's from the Suzaku domain." said Kiori

'I think they would be perfect together, I mean he's so hot and cute. And she's so beautiful and gorgeous. I'll get them together if it's the last thing I do.' Kiori thought slyly

"Really, I've heard it's beautiful there." Inuyasha said interested for the first time in his life about someone other then himself

"She took me there once it's gorgeous! Especially when winter comes in!" Kiori said excited

"Mmmm, that was good. Thank you Kiori, now it is time to turn in." Shao Lin said getting up

"But, I have to clean the dishes before we leave tomorrow." Kiori said as Shao Lin laid Kiori's sleeping bag out

"I'm going to turn in too Kiori, so just listen to her." Chrono said as he leaned against a tree

"We're not going any where Kiori, not in the position Chrono's in. And we can't leave Inuyasha to fend for himself. Good night." Shao Lin said about to leave

"Shao Lin, I'll do look out tonight you need to sleep. Besides, if a female's to come you can handle her better then I can. I'll be fine I'll cover my scent." Chrono said as he got up to leave

"Uh, okay. Just be careful Chrono." Shao Lin said leaning against a tree

"Hahaha, if anyone you should be careful. You have a knack for getting in trouble. I'll be back" Chrono laughed as he left

"You should get some sleep Inuyasha, I'll take you to your village tomorrow." she said looking at the stars

"What about you?" he asked looking at her

"Hmm, oh I gotta keep watch over the camp until Chrono gets back. Then I put up a barrier." she answered looking at him

"So, what's the story with you and Chrono?" Inuyasha asked

"There's nothing to tell, there's something we both wanted but we needed each other to get it. But, over time we just I don't know. I guess we sort of grew on each other, Kiori actually is what keeps us together. She's a half-demon too." Shao Lin said looking at Kiori

"I guess nothings going to happen so I'll turn in. Nite Inuyasha." she said after awhile

"Uh, goodnight." he said jumping into a tree, ironically into the one she was leaning against

'Weird, I came to kill her in order to avenge the deaths of those people yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Its like she told me not to, but she didn't say that. She said to go on and kill her, she said she lived for the day she'd die. But, why?' he thought as he looked up at the sky and finally he allowed sleep to overcome him.

morning-2 weeks later

A groan came from Inuyasha's mouth as morning came, he yawned as he awoke completely. He looked around the camp only to find that only one presence remained. He stood up and walked over to Kiori and sat beside her as she boiled water.

"Ah, oh good morning Inuyasha-sama. Did you sleep well." Kiori asked as she looked at Inuyasha

"Um, yeah. Where's Shao Lin?" he asked looking around

"Hmm, oh she and Chrono went out to hunt food. They will be back in awhile." she answered

She looked at Inuyasha, as he looked at the clear blue sky.

"You know...Chronos' not so bad once you get to know him. Actually the one who is more dangerous is Shao Lin-san." Kiori said trying to create a conversation

"Is that so...hmmm...are they always like that?" Inuyasha asked

"No, they're usually yelling and bickering. And that's on a good day. But usually there's laughter and such. The beautiful days, when Shao Lin is a normal young female demon." Kiori answered with sadness, Inuyasha looked at her

"Hmm, you're what? 15 years? Why you are not mated?" he asked

"Hehe, close. I'm 14 and a half. And...I owe it to Shao-san to stay by her...and take care of her and Chrono...besides the man I want to mate wants another." she said sadly "What about you? Why have you no mate? Your 16 years am I right?" she asked as she made tea

"I have a chosen mate...I just haven't asked her yet." Inuyasha answered closing his eyes

"Oh...is that so? Well, that's good." she said rather annoyed

"So, Shao Lin...what's her story...is Chrono her mate?" he asked

"Shao Lin and Chrono! Hahahaha, are you serious? Well, no their not mates...and it's not my place to tell, I don't even know the complete story myself." Kiori answered

"I was just wondering...I mean she is beautiful you'd think she would have a mate. And the way Chrono got mad cause she was near me...I just thought that they were mates." he said

"There have been male demons that have asked, well rather demanded, and there are all lot of males that want her but well I don't know really. She is a very independent girl, she doesn't ask for anything from others. She prefers doing things herself. You look at her and think she is easy to get and she is easy to get rid of, but Hahaha that's not the case. She's what you'd call Bewitching Beauty." Kiori answered


	3. Ch 3 predictions and the village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha tear tear and I don't own Chrono either.However I do own Kiori and I own Shao-Lin, even though Kagome is her in this story I own the character she portrays**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Predictions and the Village**

(Chrono and Shao-Lin)

"I'm done Shao-Lin, You think that's enough?" Chrono asked tying up his last catch

"Hmmm, yea I think that's enough." Shao-Lin said killing her last catch, as she looked at Chrono's share

"All right then, let's head back. That damn Half-Demon should have woken already." Chrono growled tying her share as well

"HaHa, what do you have against him Chrono?" Shao-Lin asked as she walked away

"Why haven't you killed him Shao?" he asked as he caught up with Shao-Lin

"You're serious Chrono? I'm surprised you ask such a question." she said looking at him cutely. He raised an eyebrow at her and had a confused look saying: obviously not, duh that's why I asked.

"Why are you keeping him around Shao-Lin?" he asked suspiciously

"Her scent...it's on him...I can smell it...I remember it clearly." she answered as her eyes clouded dangerously

"Her? You mean Kikyo?" he asked

"Yes, he has been in contact with her...I know that disgusting smell anywhere...it's her." she growled

"Which means?" he asked trying to understand

"He knows where she is, Chrono. He knows. And...he is going to lead me right to that wench." she answered dangerously

"So, we're right on her trail huh? This should be exciting, but in the meantime what use is he?" Chrono asked

"Why Chrono, what are you trying to say?" she asked innocently

"Hahaha, Shao-Lin I know you...your not going to attack her yet." he laughed

"Hahaha, well this half-demon Chrono...he may prove to be very useful..." she lied with a smile

They heard laughter as they came to their campsite, Shao-Lin stopped in her tracks as Chrono kept going. There she swore in front of her she saw an angel from the afterlife. Inuyasha. The sun hit him and he seemed like a god, his silver hair shined as the sun hit him and his gold eyes reflected the sun and his tan skin seemed so delicious to her. She couldn't help but stare in amazement at the site before her. She shook it off, she was out for revenge and Inuyasha was nothing more then her little puppet that'd lead her to Kikyo.

"Here you go Kiori, we'll have fish for breakfast since Shao took the liberty to gut them already." Chrono said handing Kiori the fish, she took them with a slight blush and a quite 'okay' and got to cooking. Chrono went by the river and began skinning the rest of their game.

"Shao-Lin-San, what are we doing today?" Kiori asked as she cooked the fish

"Mmmm, well we have to return Inuyasha to his village and I believe that's east...we'll be going off our destination point...so we'll stay a night there and take our leave in the afternoon." Shao-Lin answered as she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes

"You don't have to take me back I can go by myself, I'll be fine." Inuyasha said as he looked at Shao-Lin

"Okay bye then, don't get eaten on your way there." Chrono said skinning the game

"Chrono will you stop it. Inuyasha we will take you to your village, its no trouble at all...besides we need to stock up on supplies." Shao-Lin said opening her eyes to look at them. Inuyasha just nodded as did Chrono. Kiori just cooked and kept thinking to herself.

"Shao-Lin, you should probably contact Ms. Karou and tell her we'll be a bit late. You know how she worries about you when your not there on time." Chrono said as he cleaned to meat and fur of the animals

"Yea, I know I'll do it a bit later. Right know im hungry and I'm restless." she answered standing up to stretch

"Your always restless Shao-Lin." chuckled Chrono

"And your always hungry Chrono" smiled Shao-Lin

"FOOD'S READY!" exclaimed Kiori as she served

"Arigato, Kiori-Chan" Chrono said as he took his plate and tea

"Your welcome Chrono-San." she answered back with a blush, handing everyone their food and tea

Once everyone was done they cleared the campsite and got ready to leave, they walked a bit in the direction Inuyasha said for a while then Kiori stopped. Chrono was the first one to notice her sudden stop, then everyone else stopped too.

"What's wrong Kiori?" asked Inuyasha breaking the silence

"She's having a prediction." Shao-Lin said simply

"She's having a what?" he asked

"Kiori is Foreseeing, she is seeing what is to come." Shao-Lin

'Foreseeing? Kiori can see the future? That's amazing, this certainly is a weird group.' Inuyasha thought

"_Inuyasha..." _Kiori said as her green eyes were clouded a light-green

Shao-Lin and Chrono looked over at Inuyasha who looked confused. Kiori then walked over to the other three and pointed at Inuyasha and proceeded:

"_Inuyasha...Son of The Great Inu Taisho...You have friends and a woman you wish to mate...but be careful...for someone with hair as black as coal and skin as white as snow and eyes that are dead and dull...a woman with the power to purify and release an arrow with light upon it will betray you and seal you away on a tree...you have been warned...Inuyasha._" Kiori finished and her eyes returned to their beautiful green eyes and she fainted, she never hit the ground because Chrono caught her and lifted her up in his arms and began walking. Shao-Lin started after as she waited for Inuyasha who was letting it all sink in.

'Someone is going to betray me? And seal me on a tree? Well I know it's a woman...with black hair as coal... and skin as white as snow...eyes that are dead and dull...' he thought till he was cut off from his thoughts as they reached the village and he bumped into Shao-Lin sending her towards the ground, with his quick reflexes he cut off her fall and she never met the ground. She looked up and Silver-Blue eyes met Gold and both were put into a trance as both looked into the other.

'Wow, her eyes...their gorgeous! So beautiful, silver like the moon and blue like the sky...it's a nice combination...and those dog-ears of hers just make her seem more beautiful...and adorable.' Inuyasha thought as he stared into her eyes

'His eyes...their beautiful! So beautiful like the sun...beautiful...and he has the most adorable dog-ears I've ever set eyes on...he's so handsome...and cute!' Shao-Lin thought looking into his eyes

Finally they realized that they were still in each other's arms, both let go and blushed not only at the fact that they held each other but also at the things that went through their minds. They finally looked at each other and Inuyasha swore he was looking at a Goddess, the sun hit her and made her look like a Goddess. The sun made her eyes shine and reflected off her black hair and brought out the brown and purple highlights, her creamy-tan skin shined as the sun hit it and made it seem softer, her tail was black and tipped silver, and the part that was silver shined so beautifully. All in all she was a Goddess to him, he couldn't see how such a beautiful being could be a killer. How? It just didn't add up.

"Um...Inuyasha, we at your village." Shao-Lin said as a blush rest itself upon her face

"Huh? Oh, uh okay lets go." he said as he walked towards the village but then noticed that Shao-Lin wasn't fallowing

"Aren't ya coming, Shao?" he asked and looked at her as her eyes widened, he cocked his head to the side and then realized what he said and blushed

"Uh...um...I don't know. The humans might not like us much...I don't see why we would go into the village..." answered Shao-Lin as she cocked her head to the side in the most adorable way and one of her dog ears flopped to the side a bit in a confused way.

"Because that's where I stay, I have a hut there. And we go into the village because of that." Inuyasha said with a chuckle

"They let you into their village? And give you shelter as well? They don't try to run you out? Oh, I get it! You're their master, huh? You're their ruler?" Shao-Lin concluded looking at him with admiration

"Huh? Their master? No, I don't rule them. And the priestess of the village gave me the shelter." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow at her conclusion

"Oh, well take Kiori with you then. Chrono and I shall camp out in the forest..." Shao-Lin said and turned to go into the forest

"Shao-Lin...don't tell me you've never been inside the villages you've passed?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her in confusion. His eyes widened when she gave no answer and looked down at the ground, he couldn't believe that she never went into a village. Shao-Lin then turned so that her back was to him, she didn't want him to see that she was on the verge of tears and was embarrassed. Also, she didn't want him to see the small blush that was on her cheeks. Inuyasha noticed this and he sniffed the air and he began to panic. He could smell the salt-water that was waiting to shed and smell the embarrassment coming off of her, he stepped up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as he came around to see her still looking down. He placed a clawed-finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, he saw the small embarrassed blush across her cheeks and the small crystalline tears that wanted to shed.

"Shao-Lin...You've never been inside a village before?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her

"No I haven't. I know what will happen if I go in the villages. As soon as they see me they'll run and scream, then they'll try to kill me. I'm not stupid Inuyasha, I know what will happen. And besides your priestess will want to purify me the moment she gets wind that I'm there, I'm Shao-Lin I am not taking the chance to die...not yet I'm not ready." Shao-Lin answered as she looked up at Inuyasha, he couldn't help but gasp at her. As she said this her eyes had lit with fire and made her eyes seem even more beautiful. He didn't know why but he wanted to protect her, and ease her fear of humans not accepting her. He smiled down at her and leaned down to one of her dog ears and whispered:

"Don't worry Shao, I'll protect you. And the humans will accept you, just give them a chance. I promise."

She blushed at the close proximity between them, she then looks down and thinks for a minute. She then looked back up at Inuyasha and he tilts his head to the side a bit.

"Okay then...I'll try." she said smiling up at him, he smiled back. The past 2 weeks he got to know Shao-Lin better, he knew her likes and dis-likes most of them at least. And in those past weeks he found out the reason why she killed humans, a priestess had killed or more like slaughtered her parents and her brothers and sisters. It was her belief that the humans should pay for what their priestess did. He felt bad for her but that didn't excuse her behavior. He wanted to change her and make her feel better, he also found that towards this girl he was feeling strange. When she talked about her past he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and hold her and comfort her, he wanted to kiss her pain away and shelter her from everything and everyone. When she smiled a REAL smile it made him all tingly inside and made him feel like he was floating on air, it lifted him higher then the stars it made him feel like he wanted to do and say things over and over again just to know it would make her smile. When she got angry he both feared her and liked it, he feared her anger cause she was scary when she got angry and he liked it cause he thought she looked adorable when she was mad. He knew he was feeling something towards her, but what about Kikyo? He loved the priestess right? He wasn't sure anymore, ever since he met Shao-Lin though he began questioning his feelings towards the priestess and towards Shao-Lin.

"Inuyasha? Are we going into the village?" Shao-Lin asked

"Huh? Oh...uh yeah. Let's go Shao." he said as he walked towards the village Shao-Lin followed suit and walked beside him as they tried to catch up to Kiori and Chrono, who were waiting by the outskirts of the village.

"What was taking you guys so long?" Chrono asked as he looked towards them

"Oh, we were discussing some matters, like where we will be staying." Shao-Lin said as they began to walk into the village

As they walked in the villagers stopped and stared at them making Shao-Lin both nervous and restless. Chrono and Inuyasha noticed this and both reached for her hand, however, Chrono being full-blooded he got her hand faster and held onto it glaring at Inuyasha who in turn growled at Chrono. Shao-Lin looked up at Chrono and smiled, Chrono's eyes widen at this. She smiled! Shao-Lin smiled! Not those sarcastic ones or sad ones not even the devious ones! Shao-Lin smiled a REAL smile! He then blushed cause he was holding her hand. They finally made it to Inuyasha's hut which was huge, it had many rooms. They all went inside and started a fire.

"Thank You Inuyasha. For letting us stay with you." Shao-Lin said bowing her head to indicate respect

"Hmm, it's no problem. You guys took care of me so it's the least I can do." he said as he blushed and looked away while standing by the door

"Yes but that was because your injure was caused by us, you didn't need to shelter us Inuyasha. I'm grateful to you, I am in your debt." Shao-Lin said as two people walked in

"Inuyasha! Your okay!" exclaimed a young man in his teens

"It's been 2 weeks we've been worried about you! So has Kikyo!" said a girl who seemed to be around Shao-Lin's age

The sound and mention of the priestess's name elicited a growl from Shao-Lin which was deep and vicious. Chrono heard this and turned to look at her and she looked at him:

'Shao-Lin, keep calm okay? Don't let on that she is the one your after! This could be our only chance to get her, let's try not to screw it up! Don't worry Shao-Lin her head is ours.' Chrono told Shao-Lin telepathically

'I know Chrono, I know! But just the mention of her fuckin' name! ERRRR, it irritates me! I want her blood now! Don't worry I won't screw it up.' Shao-Lin told him back as she drank her tea

"Anyways, this is Chrono and Kiori." Inuyasha pointed and then he turned to Shao-Lin who looked rather upset

"And this is Shao-Lin. Guys this is Sango and Miroku their-"

"A Demon-Slayer and a Monk correct?" Shao-Lin said as she looked up

"It's a pleasure to meet you both I have heard much of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Shao-Lin, Chrono, and Kiori." said Sango as she shook Shao-Lin's hand

"Excuse me miss your name is Kiori correct?" Miroku asked

"Um, yes Monk why?" Kiori asked tilting her head a bit

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked Kiori blushed and Chrono glared

SLAP!

"PERVERT!" yelled Sango

"Shao-Lin yes?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" she replied

"Will YOU do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked, this time Chrono and Inuyasha growled and Shao-Lin and Sango glared at him

BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG! SLAP, SLAP!

A now unconscious Miroku laid on the floor and Sango was fuming as Shao-Lin was red from embarrassment, Chrono was still growling as was Inuyasha.

'That damn Miroku, when will he learn! How dare he hit on Shao-Lin! MY Shao-Lin! I'll talk to him later, wait! Did I just say MY Shao-Lin?' Inuyasha thought as a blush crossed his cheeks

"Hey Shao-Lin? Would you and Kiori like to join me in the hot springs?" Sango asked as she headed for the door

"Sure, let's go Kiori." Said Shao-Lin as they followed Sango out the door with Kilala behind them

It was quite in the hut for sometime Miroku finally woke up after 20 minutes. Chrono sat at one side of the hut against the wall, Inuyasha on the other with Miroku by his side. After another 20 minutes, Chrono stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I'm going out, tell Shao-Lin I'll be back." Chrono said as he walked towards the door

"Why can't you wait till she gets back and tell her yourself! Where are you going! HEY!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Chrono

"...If I'd know you were going to be competition for me...I would have just killed you when I had the chance...tell her I'll be back." Chrono growled and left out the door

"Well, I see you guys have such a lovely relationship. What was up with that?" Miroku asked

"I don't know what his problem is! All I did was come after Shao-Lin and try to avenge the deaths of those villagers-" Inuyasha ranted on then realized what he let slip

"What! That Demon girl's the killer! And why didn't you kill her Inuyasha! She's a killer!" Miroku exclaimed getting up, he looked down at Inuyasha who was staring into the fire

"Inuyasha-"

"I couldn't do it." Inuyasha began "I couldn't do it Miroku. I couldn't kill her. It was like something told me to let her live...to show her mercy..."

"Inuyasha, she's a killer...she has to pay for what she did-"

"I KNOW! I know...but she was willing to die Miroku...she was going to let me kill her just like that...I looked at her and I couldn't do it."

"sigh Inuyasha...your attracted to her aren't you?" Miroku asked looking into the fire

"Huh? What! NO! Of course not! I love Kikyo, Shao-Lin...I just..." Inuyasha said with a blush, truth was he was more than attracted to her. He thought he might have feelings for her.

"You are aren't you? sigh Inuyasha you know that your letting a killer run loose." Miroku said

"I know Miroku, I know. But I believe I can change her, I think she can change Miroku...I'm sorry I couldn't do it. And if you want to tell Sango go ahead...just know that I WILL stand in your way. I won't let her get hurt anymore. I promised her." Inuyasha said looking deep into the fire

"Inuyasha I respect your decision, I'm not telling Sango. And one more thing...what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought about this question. He wasn't sure himself. He believed he was in love with Kikyo, they were the same...similar. He and Kikyo weren't so different. She was beautiful but she always seemed sad and angry. She was powerful and strong. Now Shao-Lin...this girl amazed him. She wasn't only beautiful but strong and wise. She was sweet, well to him anyway, she had a fiery spirit and so adorable. She was different from the rest, she was independent...she did things herself...never asking for help. And even if she'd never admit it, she cared for others. Both intrigued his interest, but he knew he couldn't have both. But he also didn't know which he wanted and cared for more. He was so confused.

"Humph...I don't know Miroku. I'm so confused." he finally said as he got up and walked out " I'll be back, I need to think." he looked at the stars as he walked out of the hut and thought 'Damn,I'm in some shit...what am I going todo?'


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note!**_

_**What's up my reader's, well like every other author I'd like to know what you guys think so I can update cause if you don't like this story why continue? Right? So review please! Later, B cool!**_


End file.
